nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Alisa Reyes
Alisa Reyes (born February 3, 1981) is an American actress. She is best known for her three seasons appearing on Nickelodeon's All That, from 1994-1997 and was replaced by Christy Knowings for Seasons 4-6. She also appeared as a contestant on Figure It Out in the game show's early days. She has also starred in NBC's One World as the Cuban-born entrepreneur of the group. Peter Engel created the show. Alisa received the coveted Hollywood Young Star Award in 2000 for her role in One World. She was also seen on Without A Trace, Strong Medicine on Lifetime, NYPD Blue on ABC, ER on NBC, as well as Boston Public, Six Feet Under, and on the Emmy nominated PBS series The American Family, portraying the younger Vangie) The list is endless, with lot's more to come. Alisa was in the recurring role on the Disney Channel's critically acclaimed animated series The Proud Family as voice of the bossy "La Cienega Boulevardez", Alisa also starred opposite Gary Busey on a film entitled Daze. Along with A Trip to the Dark Side and My Trip Back to the Dark Side directed by Shane Stanley. Alisa plays the sexy but edgy Misty Ray.. Alisa's newest project is a show called "Grown Up Already" starring herself, Wesley Johnthan, Karan Ashley and Anneliese van der Pol. The shows has a feel that is "Three's Company" meets "Friends". When Alisa's not acting she is producing movies or writing the newest treatment for her upcoming projects. As well as a children's book and an autobiography on her life story. Want to know the real Alisa, well check out her new up coming reality show called Still All That with her side kick Katrina Johnson from All That. Follow them both on their wildwind adventures. As well as watch Alisa publish her first book dedicated to her mother who passed away as well as the launch of her new line of makeup and skin care. On the NBC soap opera Passions, Alisa joined the cast as the beautiful and exotic singer "Syd" who caused nothing but heartache for the lovelorn super couple Chad and Whitney, but also making her mark as a strong recording artist. Alisa also debuted her recording career with Aaron Carter in Deerfield Beach, Florida to a crowd of hundreds in front of the sparkling Atlantic Ocean, it was a night no one would ever forget. She is currently laying down tracks for a solo debut CD with a style that is pop electro dance. As if all this was not enough Alisa dedicates some of her off time to charities such as: The American Cancer Society, Peace Beads, Kids with a Cause, Para Los Ninos, Green Means Go, Make a Wish, Hope for Firefighters and United Nations, National Wildlife Federation as well as The Hollywood Knight's celebrity charity basketball league. Alisa was a voice jockey for Sirius 198's Playboy Channel. Where she chatted all about college on www.playboyu.com and was an on camera Host for Playboy U's online and on air shows. Alisa just recently broadcasted her very own show called The Alisa Reyes Show which was on www.blogtalkradio.com Her newest radio project is a new show based all on pop culture and music Co-hosting with Montre Burton and DJ Zeke. Alisa loves to return to her east coast roots every chance that she has. External links * Category:Actors Category:All That cast members Category:Figure It Out panelists Category:Females